Vanilla Swirl
by Ariannah360
Summary: "I didn't know you liked vanilla." Bubbles goes to an ice cream parlor where she, by chance, runs into Boomer. BLUES. *Dedicated to the awesome fadedillusion101*


**Title -** Vanilla Swirl

**Summary -** "I didn't know you liked vanilla." Bubbles goes to an ice cream parlor where she, by chance, runs into Boomer. BLUES. *Dedicated to the awesome fadedillusion101*

**Pairing(s) -** Blues

**Rating -** T, because Boomer has potty mouth.

**Status -** Oneshot; Completed

**Important Notes -** Ages are sixteen and they have normal features.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

**XXX**

Summer was a nice season. Personally, Bubbles preferred spring with all the blooming flowers and animals coming out of hibernation. The warm days and occasional rainy ones, too. She loved it. Spring was beautiful.

Summer was too hot. She didn't understand why Buttercup favored it. Most likely because of the vacation. And Blossom liked winter, which she also didn't understand. It seemed Bubbles was right in between the two.

The great heat was what caused her to roll out of bed, wiping off the cold sweat that had formed overnight. Her hair was matted and she downright stared at herself in horror through the mirror. And she didn't even wanna _mention_ the moisture in her underarms.

She got dressed quickly, practically scraping the entire bar of deodorant on her pits and using up the bottle of perfume. She couldn't bear to look at her hair any longer and hesitantly wrapped it up in a messy bun. Ugh, how disgraceful. She didn't even have the decency to do her pigtails.

She didn't bother saying goodbye to her sisters when she left. Buttercup was watching reruns of Family Guy in the living room while Blossom tried not to laugh and denied that the show was funny.

Making her way to the ice cream parlor, Bubbles thought she caught a glimpse of a particular blond boy out of the corner of her eye. But when she looked back, there was nothing there, as if anything she'd seen vanished into thin air. Strange.

Walking into the shop, she sighed in delight when her skin hit the cool, air conditioned atmosphere. The sweat was already starting to evaporate, something she was extremely grateful for. A smile formed on her face as she cheerfully skipped over to the line. She breathed in the sweet scent of the ice cream flavors. Mint, pistachio, cookies and cream...

She was in heaven.

Bubbles was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard one of the employees' trembling voice, "U-Um, what would you like, s-sir?" Arching a brow, she snuck a peek to the line next to hers. The pimply faced teenage worker looked terrified. And before him was a tall blond, staring at him blandly. "Vanilla swirl," after some brief contemplation, he added mockingly, "_Please_."

Bubbles knew that voice. She stepped out of the short line and inched towards the customer.

"...Boomer?" The blond turned his head slowly, stiffening at the sound of his name. Soft aero eyes met sharp cerulean ones. The teen behind the counter looked between them like a tennis match was taking place, probably expecting them to break out in a fight any moment now. A few more seconds went by, until Boomer finally said something.

"Are you a fucking stalker or something?" The blue Puff jerked at the sudden harshness in his voice. How did he always manage to change his tone like that? It's been that way since they were kids. No matter the situation, over the years Boomer had become quite the actor. He spoke in a way that matched his expression perfectly, and it piqued Bubbles' interest.

"...Huh? No," she squeaked lamely, having zoned out for a moment.

He rolled his eyes and turned back around. "Whatever Fuckles, just leave me alone." Tch. As if saying that would falter her. She walked next to him instead and placed her hands on the countertop, staring at him all the while. His eyebrow twitched. The employee came back, adjusting his hat shakily. "W-What was your order, sir?"

"A vanilla swirl," he said, looking away from Bubbles.

"Make that two," she said abruptly. He wrinkled his brows and looked at her again. She was brushing her fingers through her hair after taking her bun out. It went down to her elbows in a cascade of seemingly soft, shiny waves. He watched as she ruffled it up a bit before deciding to put it in a low side ponytail. He was sure that if she had two scrunchies she'd put it in her pigtails. He would've preferred that much more.

"Um, sir."

Boomer sighed. "Stop calling me 'sir'. Do I look like a damn 'sir' to you?"

The teen worker shook his head furiously and anxiously shoved the two small cups filled with vanilla ice cream twisted to form a slanted point and two plastic spoons beside them.

"I didn't know you liked vanilla," she commented, strolling over to a double seated table. He absentmindedly followed her and sat down. Something about the way she wasn't so intimidated by him anymore pissed him off. But also kinda impressed him…

Not that he would ever tell her that.

"It's a lot better. Strawberry and chocolate leave a weird after taste in my mouth." He started poking at his ice cream.

She giggled, "That's so true."

"Everyone always tells me that vanilla is tasteless. What the hell is that? Vanilla is fucking amazing."

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Seriously? Vanilla ice cream is actually the sweetest out of chocolate and strawberry. It has the most sugar."

"I guess that's why you like it so much."

She scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you made out of sugar or some shit?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he tapped his spoon on the table.

She blinked. "Oh. Yeah, I am. But you aren't, so why do you like it?"

He never really thought about that. He liked vanilla because of the fact that it was so sweet. Like Bubbles…

Oh, gross, Boomer. What the crap are you saying? Get it together, you _emotional prick_. "Because it tastes good," he pursed his lips, "And not a lot of people like vanilla, so I thought, what the hell? And then I tried it. And then I ended up going batshit crazy over it. My brothers always say I'm weird because of it."

"They just don't understand," they said simultaneously, and then they stared at each other strangely.

"Well," Boomer said, "I didn't know you were that into vanilla either."

"It's kinda something I keep to myself," Bubbles said, tracing circles on the table with her finger. That's when he had the bright idea to start eating some of his own treat. But he just couldn't take his eyes away from her lips. Her lips were visibly plump and redder, contrasting with her porcelain skin. She picked up her cup and began to drink up the ice cream, and some of it dripped down her chin. Boomer couldn't get the nasty thought out of his head that that looked remarkably like –

He sucked in a breath and shifted his attention to the now melted vanilla mass in his cup. He frowned. It's not like it was worth eating anymore, but he still did. He brusquely stood up afterwards and bid Bubbles a short and gruff farewell.

She jumped and grabbed his arm. She could feel his muscles tense under the fabric. "You're leaving already?" She sounded disappointed. Why was she disappointed?

"I only came here for some ice cream and that's what I got, so now I go," he told her stubbornly.

"Yeah...That ice cream was the only reason I got out of bed," she shrugged, "So I guess I'll just leave, too." She innocently smiled at him, "You have ice cream on your face."

His eyes widened and he moved a hand up to wipe it off, but he was too late. She came forward, stood on her tippy-toes, and licked the vanilla drop that was sitting dangerously close to his bottom lip.

He couldn't really remember how to move after that. He just stared at her with this dumb look on his face, which she sneered at. "That was for surprising me today." She made her way to the double doors, then stopped and looked back at him. "Close your mouth, Boomer. You might catch flies." And she left.

He clamped his mouth shut, then glared at the teen employee, who'd been watching them. The boy shrieked girlishly and hid his face behind a menu. Boomer resisted the urge to laugh, because now his face and stomach felt all tingly and buttery. It was so weird, and he didn't know exactly why it felt that way.

One thing he _did_ know, however, was that this wasn't the last time he'd be visiting this parlor.

**END**

I HOPE YOU FUCKING ENJOYED THIS MADDIE. I WORKED MY ASS OFF TRYING TO MAKE IT PERFECT. KINDA. SORTA. WHATEVER.

I usually like to think of how Bubbles and Boomer like vanilla, Buttercup and Butch with chocolate, and then Blossom and Brick with strawberry. It just fits them very well. Oh yeah, and that fact about vanilla being the flavor with the highest sugar content? TRUE. I, personally, am a chocolate freak, but Maddie wanted some Blue Love, so there you go.

Hugs and Kisses ;*


End file.
